<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une danse éternelle by Onuuki_de_Mordria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818333">Une danse éternelle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria'>Onuuki_de_Mordria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Game of Thrones Alternate Season 08, Hand Davos Seaworth, Hand Tyrion Lannister, Minor Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, POV Sansa Stark, POV Tyrion Lannister, Queen Cersei Lannister, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Les guerres pour le pouvoir ne sont qu'une danse, parfois dénuée de la moindre chorégraphie. Et même les plus grandes alliances ne peuvent survivre face aux  volontés personnelles, plongeant le monde dans un cycle sans fin de haine et de violence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrion Lannister &amp; Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Une danse éternelle (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Une danse éternelle (1)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Les morts avaient passé le Mur alors que Port-Réal était dans tourmente, pour changer depuis la mort du roi Robert l’Usurpateur, et que Daenerys Targaryen venait de prendre Peyredragon. La garde de nuit avait été défaite sous le commandement d’Aliser Thorne, quelques mois après l’assassinat de Jon Snow par ces frères et le massacre des sauvageons. Les quelques survivants qu’il restait, menés par Tormund Fléau-d’Ogres et Val, “la princesse sauvageonne”, avaient rejoint les forces Stark qui avaient repris Winterfell aux Bolton et à leurs alliés. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa Stark avait été couronnée reine du Nord par ces vassaux et ceux qui s’étaient joint à elle pour combattre les écorcheurs et avait, assez naturellement, prit Ser Davos comme main. L’homme avait d’abord refusé, prétextant que certains de ces vassaux seraient plus à même de remplir cette tâche, mais elle avait insisté, car elle était le seul en qui elle avait confiance et qui connaissait le Nord. Ces vassaux avaient pour certains volontairement gardés un pied dans chaque camp lors de la dernière guerre, d’autres n’avaient même pas prit la peine de se joindre à elle, et il y avait aussi les traîtres. Arnolf Karstark et sa lignée étaient morts lors de la bataille devant Winterfell, laissant le champs libre à Lady Alys et son mari, Sigorn, le magnar des thenns, à Karhold. Mais le cas des géants enchaînés d’Âtre-les-Confins avait été plus délicat. Ned Omble n’était qu’un enfant qui allait devoir faire avec un gouverneur et un régent pour plusieurs années, deux postes qui allaient attirer les convoitises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que me suggérez-vous de faire, Ser Davos ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nommez deux hommes en qui vous avez confiance pour administrer la forteresse le temps de sa minorité, des hommes qui sont discrets, efficaces et travailleurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Des hommes comme vous, en fin de compte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hélas, ma reine, je crain de ne pas pouvoir m’en charger. Je ne suis, humblement, qu’un homme parmis tant d’autres, qui a lui aussi besoin de sommeil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais, très vite, la nomination de gouverneurs dans les forteresses nordiennes devint le cadet de leurs soucis. La reine Daenerys du Typhon avait, sous l’insistance de sa main du roi, acceptée de rejoindre le Nord avec son armée et ces dragons afin de combattre les marcheurs blancs, contrairement à Cersei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’était dans ces conditions que Sansa et Tyrion s’étaient retrouvés, ils ne s’étaient plus vu depuis la mort de Joffrey et la </span>
  <em>
    <span>quintessence</span>
  </em>
  <span> qu’avait été ce moment. Voir le lion s’étranger, empoisonné, après tout ce qu’il leur avait fait subir, cela avait été des instants particulièrement délectables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Main de la reine, lui dit-elle, vous n’avez pas changé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vous en revanche : Reine du Nord, comme votre frère. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle lui sourit, heureuse de le revoir. Après sa fuite de Port-Réal, orchestrée par Lord Baelish, elle s’était fréquemment demandée ce qu’il lui était arrivé après avoir apprit son évasion. Puis, les morts arrivèrent et, comme à la Néra, Tyrion combattit aux côtés des soldats, tandis que Sansa était restée en retrait dans la grande salle de Winterfell avec leur peuple. Les spectres n’avaient pas réussi à entrer, heureusement, sinon ils feraient un massacre parmis eux qui étaient tous sans armes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vous n’avez pas peur ? lui demanda une adolescente </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non, nous n’avons pas à avoir peur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Au fond d’elle-même, elle était terrorisée, mais ele ne  devait pas le leur montrer. Si ces sujets voyaient qu’elle était dévorée par la peur, alors tout espoir serait réellement perdu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’est alors qu’un des pans de murs explosa, projetant un corps sans vie à travers la pièce, et permettant aux morts d’entrer. C’est la fin, pensa la rousse, elle allait mourir elle aussi. Elle se saisit de la dague que lui avait donné Arya avant de partir combattre avec le Limier et Gendry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frappe avec le bout pointu”, c’était ce qu’elle lui avait dit. Mais elle en fut incapable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les spectres déferlèrent sur eux, comme des êtres affamés, et ils commencèrent à tuer. Dans le chaos de la bataille, la louve s’était réfugiée à l’étage, seule, espérait que les morts ne la trouverait pas. Elle avait emmené quelqu’uns de ces sujets avec elle, ceux qui avaient fuit dans la même direction qu’elle ou qui l’avaient suivie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis vint la fin de la bataille, et le moment fatidique de brûler leurs morts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je suis désolé, Sansa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya était morte en se battant, de même que Ser Brienne et la jeune Lyanna Mormont. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalement, ils n’étaient </span>
  <em>
    <span>rien</span>
  </em>
  <span>, il suffisait d’un amer coup du destin pour le leur rappeler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa resta à Winterfell, elle ne se rendit pas à Port-Réal pour la dernière bataille contre Cersei Lannister, les dernières gouttes de sang à verser. Ser Jorah était lui aussi resté, il avait été blessé lors de la bataille contre les morts, assez sévèrement, et n’avait par conséquent pas put suivre sa reine au sud. Jaime était lui resté aux côtés de la louve par choix, là où tout avait commencé, ne se sentant pas capable de confronter sa soeur une dernière fois après la mort de Brienne. C’était de sa faute, si elle avait accepté d’envoyer ces armées dans le Nord, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, et sa chevalière serait toujours en vie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vous l’aimiez, remarqua la louve</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nous ne choisissons pas qui nous aimons</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lady Sansa, encore moins dans notre famille. Prenez soin de mon frère surtout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je vous le promet, Ser Jaime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hélas pour eux, les nouvelles qui leur vinrent de Port-Réal dans les semaines qui suivirent  ne furent pas de bonnes nouvelles, bien au contraire. Daenerys du Typhon était morte au-dessus de la ville, mettant fin prématurément à sa conquête et permettant à Cersei Lannister de conserver son trône. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Une danse éternelle (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Une danse éternelle (2)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Tyrion se trouvait au sommet des murailles de Winterfell, aux côtés de la prêtresse rouge et de Val, l’une des cheffe du peuple libre dirigé par Tormund Fléau-d’Ogres. Cette bataille lui rappelait celle de la Néra contre l’armée de Stannis Baratheon, leur situation était probablement tout aussi désespérée qu’alors. Mais, cette fois-ci ce n’était pas seulement sa tête et celle des habitants de Port-Réal qui était en jeu, mais l’ensemble des vivants de ce monde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ils sont là, murmura la sauvageonne </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui, je les vois. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapidement, le combat s’engagea, et le nain eu tout le mal du monde à rester en vie. Il avait vu beaucoup de soldats tomber, et des amis, des gens qu’il avait connu. Gendry Baratheon avait été piégé dans l’une des tours et lacéré de coups sous ses yeux, et il n’avait rien put faire pour les aider. Il s’était contenté de fuir, de courir pour sa vie. Et, finalement, le roi de la nuit avait finit par tomber, transpercé par Theon Greyjoy, qui s’éteignit des suites de ces blessures, après avoir protégé Bran Stark au péril de sa propre vie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il avait eu un aperçu des Sept Enfers cette nuit-là, face aux morts. Mais, une autre bataille les attendait, contre Cersei. Mais hélas, après avoir perdu Missandei et Viserion dans le Nord, et avoir dut y laisser Ser Jorah qui avait été sérieusement blessé, leur reine avait fait une erreur stratégique qui lui avait coûté la victoire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nous attaquerons de front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Votre Majesté, lui dit Tyrion, il serait imprudent de sous-estimer ma soeur et l’appui certain que lui donnera la flotte de fer. Qui plus est, la ville est encore remplie de civils, d’innocents qui ont simplement commis l’erreur de vivre sous le joug de Cersei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je sais tout cela, je ne détruirais pas la ville si elle se rend. Et si elle refuse … alors le donjon rouge disparaîtra en même temps que les Baratheon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’était le meilleur compromis qu’il pouvait obtenir, il en avait bien conscience. Dans une guerre, il y avait souvent des victimes innocentes, il ferait en sorte que celles-là soient les dernières de son vivant. Pour le bien du Royaume, il savait que Varys et Ser Barristan pensaient de même. c’était ironique qu’ils se retrouvent tous là, à servir le dragon, alors qu’ils avaient pour la plupart été aux côtés de Robert Baratheon suite à sa victoire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et concernant la flotte de fer ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yara Greyjoy avait profité que toutes leurs attentions soient tournées vers le Nord et que son oncle se trouve à Port-Réal auprès de sa reine pour lui reprendre les îles de fer. Par ce coup, elle avait reconstitué une vraie force navale pour affronter le roi, en titre, du roc et du sel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Euron Greyjoy se trouve dans l’embouchure de la Néra, ce sera votre rôle Yara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leur plan était simple, mais malheureusement rien ne se passa comme prévu. Daenerys fut abattue par l’un des scorpions de Qyburn et chuta sur les murailles, lourdement, suivie quelques secondes plus tard par Rhaegal. Drogon, qu’elle chevauchait, avait perdu tout contrôle et s’était rapidement enfuit loin du carnage. Cela avait redonné juste assez d’espoir aux forces Lannister et à la compagnie dorée, malgré la mort du capitaine-général Harry Strickland et de son écuyer, pour renverser la tendance. Et le coup de grâce avait été lorsque Gregor Clegane avait broyé les yeux de Ser Barristan et de ces chevaliers. La guerre était perdue, sans Daenerys ils pouvaient simplement se replier sur Winterfell et Pyk en espérant que Cersei n’ai pas assez de forces pour les poursuivre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et, c’est ce qui arriva. Tyrion et Yara rentrèrent chez eux, anéantis. La fer-née avait, en plus de son frère à Winterfell, perdu son amant lors de l’abordage de la flotte de son oncle. Qarl était comme tout les fer-nés, et pour l’impressionner il avait défié Euron tout seul, cela avait été sa toute dernière erreur malheureusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Elle est morte ? lui demanda Ser Jorah </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui, transpercée par un carreau de scorpion. Nous avons réussi à nous en sortir avec ce qu’il restait des Immaculés. Ver Gris a positionné ces hommes à Moat Cailin pour protéger la frontière, aidé des paludiers de Howland Reed. Eux aussi avaient beaucoup souffert, ils n’étaient plus qu’un petit millier désormais, et avaient perdu leur commandant en second, Hero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Les dothrakis ? demanda Sansa plus lucide que l’ours </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tous morts, l’un des frères Potaunoir a tué les sang-coureurs de Sa Majesté puis la compagnie dorée les as taillés en pièces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalement, la paix fut signée, reconnaissant l’indépendance du Royaume des Îles de fer, du Royaume du Nord et du Trident et de la Principauté de Dorne, cette dernière avait été reprise en main par l’un des cousins du défunt prince Doran, un chevalier si la louve avait bien comprise. Cersei conserva le trône de fer, Ser Jorah et Ser Jaime restèrent à Winterfell, de même que Tyrion. Personne ne sut ce qu’il advint de Varys, l’eunuque avait juste disparu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et, un an plus tard, Sansa Stark épousa pour une seconde fois Tyrion Lannister, cette fois-ci devant les anciens dieux. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>